


Are You A Fan Of Mistletoe?

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fangirl, Fluff, M/M, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excited Flash fan tries using mistletoe on her hero in front of his vigilante partner.....</p><p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Fan Of Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to wrap up 2015, it's been a great year! I love and appreciate you all and wish you a wonderful 2016! Enjoy!

Barry sighs heavily as the shaken girl walks away from him and his fellow vigilante quickly, giving her his best apologetic look. They were both in costume and patrolling the Central City streets in search of a criminal named Tyler Barnes who had been sighted coming into Central after fleeing Starling.

“Why did you do that Oliver?” He questions his partner exasperatedly. “I was worried for your safety.” Barry gives him a look. “She was just a fan saying hi.” Oliver’s jaw was set stubbornly. “She had a suspicious object in her hand.” Barry rolled his eyes. “It was mistletoe, it’s Christmas time!” There was silence for a moment. “She could have been using it to poison you.” Barry huffed. “She was holding it up and suggesting I kiss her.” Oliver growled. “The poison was probably on her lips then.” Barry felt that his eyes would fall out if he rolled them anymore. “So obviously the logical thing was to use an Arrow to shoot the mistletoe out of her hand and scare her half to death.” Oliver gave a slight nod. “What if you had hit her hand?” Oliver gave an offended gasp. “You question my abilities?” Barry gave his partner a small smile. “Never.” That drew a satisfied look out of Oliver.

He sped over to the wall where the Arrow containing the mistletoe had embedded itself tearing it from the brick swiftly.

He sped back over to Oliver and handed him the arrow. “You might need this for an actual criminal.” Oliver hesitated for a moment before reaching out one hand to take the arrow, but instead of taking it he pulled Barry close to him and pressed a short but deep kiss to his lips. Barry stood frozen for a millisecond before kissing back. Reveling in the warmth and taste of Oliver's lips. He wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and Oliver cupped his face gently as he ran his tongue across Barry's lips. Barry moaned lightly and opened his mouth basking in the sensation of Oliver's tongue exploring his mouth. It only lasted for a minute at most, but it felt like an eternity to Barry. 

When Oliver pulled back Barry stared at him in shock. Oliver yanked the mistletoe off the arrow and put it back in his quiver with a shrug. “What? It’s tradition.” Oliver quipped with a grin before shooting an arrow up a building and swinging up. 

As Barry ran up after him, he suddenly couldn’t find it in him to feel too bad for his frightened fan anymore.

 

Little did Barry and Oliver know the 'frightened girl' was just a few feet away secretly hiding and watching them. She pumps a fist in the air victoriously after they leave, sending the pic of them kissing to all of her friends and posting it to her 'Flarrow' fan blog for the couple. "YES! I KNEW THEY WERE TOGETHER!"

She would have to thank her blog fans HackerHero486 and BadassQueen#2 for sending her this plan, it really worked!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and once again Happy New Year! As always, all comeants are appreciated as the motivate me and help me grow as a writer. See you in 2016! Never Stop Writing!
> 
> Update: I literally got this posted at 28 seconds left on the countdown for the ball drop, lol. Happy 2016!!!!!


End file.
